Street Sharks Renewal
by Celgress
Summary: A modernized reimagining/reboot of the 1990s' Era animated series. Four brothers and their friend are mutated into Street Sharks be the evil Dr. Paradigm. Join our five heroes and their ally Bens as they try to stop the immoral geneticist Dr. Luther Paradim and his backer the ruthless business tycoon Malcolm Medusa III from genetically redesigning the human race.


Disclaimers

All characters appearing in DIC Entertainment are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Street Sharks Renewal – Episode One: Enter the Shark Sharks

By

Celgress

**Decommissioned Power Plant the outskirts of Fission City on the Southern Coast of Texas (between Corpus Christi and Galveston) mid-June, night**

"I have no idea why you are doing this! The only possible explanation I can think of is that you've lost your mind! The Dr. Luther Paradigm I once respected would never propose such unthinkable horrors as genocide or nonconsensual genetic resequencing of the entire population! You've changed and not for the better!" Dr. Richard Bolton accused pointing his right index finger at his companion. They stood in a dark room of the old power plant. One of the adjacent walls was filled by silent turbines.

A middle-aged academic, the bespectacled Dr. Bolton wore a dark brown suit with a pale green undershirt and a red tie. His short iron-grey hair and matching beard were meticulously groomed. At present his dark eyes were filled with righteous indignation.

"How very perceptive Richard. I have changed. May I call you Richard?" The other man replied calmly not at all perturbed by the heated words.

Unlike Dr. Bolton, he was dressed far more casually. He wore a long dark grey trenchcoat, matching dark grey pants, polished black army type boots and a red turtleneck. He was bald and pale of complexion. His ice blue eyes were set in a somewhat craggy face only a mother could love.

"Only my friends are allowed such informality. A class of people which you certainly are no longer among." Dr. Bolton snapped.

"After everything I've done for you during these past few months, I'm hurt." The other man feigned sadness. "If not for me you never would have been appointed Chair of the Biology Department at Fission State. Have you not heard of gratitude Bolton?"

"Only so you could use my position once you seduced me to your twisted cause. You'll pay for what you've done and intend to do." Dr. Bolton said.

The other man laughed. "Will I now? Don't be absurd Bolton. No one other than you suspects anything is amiss. And I can guarantee you won't be sharing your suspicions with anyone anytime soon. Slash, Slobster detain this impertinent would-be meddler." Dr. Paradigm said with a snap of his fingers.

A pair of large, brutish mutants, one a humanoid swordfish the other a humanoid lobster, emerged from the shadows behind Dr. Bolton. They each grabbed hold of one arm lifting the startled scientist off his feet. Dr. Bolton struggled valiantly against them but to no avail. They were simply two strong for any normal human being to overpower or otherwise evade.

"Yes, doctor." Slash the swordfish mutant said in his low raspy voice.

"At once master." Slobster the lobster mutant seconded in his deep gravelly voice.

"Release me at once you, you, you, things!" Dr. Bolton exclaimed in alarm.

"Like them, Bolton? I made them myself." Dr. Paradigm said. "They represent the latest pinnacle of my genius. My own variant of human-animal mutation crafted through a laborious process using a unique mutagenic substance derived from a private source I stumbled upon years ago: one I have improved immensely, dare I say perfected, by way of constant refinement.

"What should we do with him doctor?" Slash asked his master.

"His fate should advance science. Ah I know." Dr. Paradigm said his face lighting up with delight generated by malice. "Hold him steady." He jogged away only to return a short time later a syringe loaded with a pale yellow concoction in his hand. "This will hurt, a lot." He jabbed the needle into the neck of the struggling Dr. Bolton and injected the substance into his veins. "Release him my servants."

The mutants let go of Dr. Bolton then stepped away. They walked around to stand either side of their master. They waited with him impatiently for the anticipated spectacle to unfold.

"Arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhh," Dr. Bolton screamed in agony falling on his hands and knees.

Dr. Bolton's form enlarged tearing through his clothing. A few minutes afterwards a huge, misshapen monstrosity sloshed away smashing through an exterior wall as if the structure was comprised of flimsy cardboard. It left a trail of lime green slime in its wake.

"A fascinating if unexpected result of my Titan Serum. Maybe I'll use fewer gorilla enzymes next time." Dr. Paragim said. "Nice watch, I think I'll keep it."

Stooping down Dr. Paradigm collected Dr. Bolton's gold wristwatch, a 50th birthday present from the scientist's four sons, from the pile of tattered clothing. He also retrieved Bolton's smartphone which somehow had also survived the ordeal. He clasped the expensive timepiece around his right wrist and placed the smartphone in one of his coat pockets.

"Burn that mess in the incinerator. We must leave no trace of our guest." He commanded his minions before walking away.

"Right away, doctor." They answered in near unison.

"A pity you couldn't see reason Bolton. You would have made a valuable ally." Dr. Paradigm mused to himself as he exited the old power plant.

**Bolton Residence the next day, morning**

John Bolton was deeply concerned. His father Dr. Richard Bolton had not returned home last night. They were going to catch a guest lecture on recent discoveries in quantum physic at the university together, but his father never showed up.

"Guys I'm worried about dad," John said. He along with his three brothers were gathered around the dining room table.

As the eldest brother, the studious John was considered the group's unofficial leader. A role he often shied away from. Like his siblings, John had short brown hair and brown eyes. He took more after his father than any of the others. Today he was clad in black dress shoes, a grey pair of dress pants, with matching blazer and a blue dress shirt.

"Dad can handle himself, bro." Clint Bolton said around a mouth full of cereal.

Of the four Bolton boys, Clint was the second oldest. He was what one could most accurately describe as a slacker. His current grunge wear was comprised of light brown work boots, a pair of light grey sweatpants, and a red & black checkered flannel vest.

"Yeah, he's always bailing us out of trouble remember?" Robert "Bobby" Bolton said after taking a bite from his breakfast burrito.

Bobby the third oldest was considered the playboy of the group. With his handsome face and easy going manner the fast-talking Bobby was a something of a chick magnet. He wore a pair of tight-fitting skinny blue jeans, brown leather sandals, and a purple long sleeved button up silk dress shirt. His wildly spiked hair was slick with gel. A pair of silver wire frame mirrored sunglasses completed his look.

"Correction, he's always bailing you out of trouble Bobby," John said.

"Burn," Cooper Bolton laughed nearly spitting up his orange juice. Bobby scowled at his younger brother.

Cooper the youngest yet physically largest of the brothers was a high school football offensive lineman. A star prospect he had a bright future ahead of him having been scouted by serveral major universities. When he graduated next spring the sky seemed the limit. He was clad in yellow track pants with twin green lines running up each leg and a yellow jersey with his number 77 printed in bold green letters both on front and in back. Yellow and green being his high school colors. On his feet were white high-top sneakers with green trim.

"Guys I'm serious. Dad never spends the night at the university without letting us know." John insisted.

"Maybe he forgot?" Clint offered.

"No way," John said shaking his head.

"If you're so worried look for him when you're down there later today," Cooper suggested.

"Good idea," Bobby said then added with a wicked smile. "Unless of course you and Lena have better things to do."

"What I do with my fiancee is none up for discussion Bobby," John said glaring at his playboy brother as he got out of his seat.

"Easy there bro, I was just having fun." Bobby putting his hands up palms forward in a sign of surrender.

"Lighten up John," Clint said. "You know how it is. Bobby was only needling you. He does that to all of us. He's an ass."

"A lovable ass." Bobby added playfully.

"I'm not in the mood today," John said. He grabbed his brown leather suitcase then left.

"What's his deal?" Cooper said.

"You've got me," Bobby said with a shrug.

**Office of Dr. Luther Paradigm at Fission State University**

"Can it be done, doctor?" The refined visage of business mogul Malcolm Medusa III inquired from the computer monitor.

"I'll need to locate the proper candidates first. Which may require some time. Otherwise, I am confident I can create a group of loyal animal based mutants to serve as your new security unit for high-risk corporate missions." Dr. Paradigm said from his seat in front of the desk on which the monitor rested.

"How much time do you estimate will be required doctor?" Malcolm Medusa said.

"I'm uncertain." Dr. Paradigm admitted.

"Do not toy with me, doctor. I require immediate results. You have two weeks, not one day more. I ask again, can it be done?" Malcolm Medusa said angrily.

"It shall prove difficult given the time constraints. However, I remain confident in my ability to deliver the desired results." Dr. Paradigm said.

"Very well, succeed there shall be a prominent place for you in the coming world order doctor I plan to usher in. Fail and you shall feel my wrath, farewell." image blinked away. Malcolm Medusa said his image blinked away leaving behind the insignia of his company Medusa Inc.

"Hmmm, Wherever am I to find five candidates for transformation and conditioning on such short notice?" Dr. Paradigm said stroking his chin thoughtfully.

**Biology Hall, an hour later**

"Hi, handsome." A cute girl in her mid-twenties with mocha colored skin said slipping her arms around John's neck. She pulled him into a deep kiss. When they parted she noticed the distressed expression on his face. "Aw, what's wrong?"

"Dad didn't get home last night," John said.

"He probably pulled another all-nighter here." She said.

"Have you seen him this morning Lena?"

"Can't say I have." Lena Mack said.

Lena was a brainy beauty with an edge. One who would speak her mind, no matter the situation. A trait that often brought her into conflict with authority. Originally from Mississippi, she was dressed in typical emo gear consisting of a black leather skirt, black fishnet stockings, black knee-high leather boots, a studded black leather half jacket underneath of which was a pink shirt with a silver rhinestone skull on the chest. The top layer of her short black hair was dyed a vivid purple.

"Hey, you two." Bends said entering the common room where John and Lena stood. He poured himself a cup of coffee.

Bends, whose real name was Benjamin Benson, was a tall young man of medium build with a deep tan owing to the Hispanic heritage of his mother. Unlike his friends, the Bolton Brothers he was not a Texas native. His family hailing from Southern California. Bends was clad in a sleeveless light blue tee shirt, olive green cargo pants shorts, and red sneakers. On his head was an unruly mop of dirty blonde hair. His green eyes were covered by a pair of lavender framed dark sunglasses.

"Hey Bends." John greeted his best friend.

"Hi Bends." Lena greeted.

"Say have you seen my father around this morning?" John asked.

"Nah I haven't seen him. Why do you ask?" Bends said sipping coffee from a styrofoam cup.

"John's dad never came home last night, he's worried," Lena said.

"It isn't like my dad to just ditch me like that. We have an agreement. If something unexpected comes up we always text, e-mail or call the other." John said.

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind," Lena said.

"Maybe, I've got to be heading over to a meeting with Dr. Walsh. See you later." John said after checking his smartphone for the time.

"Man you're lucky. My Graduate thesis supervisor is Dr, Paradigm. The guy's been damn creepy since his trip to Colorado back in the end of April." Bends lamented.

"I'll walk with you," Lena said taking John's arm.

"I'll tag along too." Bends said.

The three friends set out. They did not get far before trouble struck. They passed Dr. Paradigm in one of the hallways. He nodded politely at the trio when they said hello. A glint light caught John's eye. He gazed at the sickeningly familiar gold watch that adorned the older man's right wrist. Time seemed to slow down. John froze for a second unable to move. He barely heard Lena ask him what was wrong. His briefcase hit the floor with a resounding thud. In anger, John lashed out. He tackled Dr. Paradigm to the ground.

"Where the hell did you get that watch!?" He yelled grabbing onto the scruff of Paradigm's redshirt. "Answer me!"

"Oh, this little bauble?" Dr. Paradigm said with a sly smile holding up his right hand. "It was a gift from a dear friend. Who's no longer with us."

"Liar," John said punching Paradigm in his grinning face. An action that split the doctor's lower lip open.

John felt strong hands pull him off Paradigm. He found himself restrained by a duo of burly male uniformed campus police who twisted his arms behind his back. No matter how hard he kicked and screamed they held him fast. A crowd of onlookers made up of staff, students and faculty were gathering their attention drawn by the outburst.

"Don't hurt him!" Lena cried out. She was shocked by what she had witnessed. John had never been violent before

"Calm down son." The older of the officers a middle-aged African American man said.

"Where's my father creep!" John raged.

"How should I know?" Dr. Paradigm said getting to his feet. He wiped his bloody lip with the back of his right hand.

"Because you have his watch!" John shouted.

"I have no such thing. This watch is mine. I've owned it for years. You're a delusional boy." Dr. Paradigm said. "He needs serious psychiatric help. I suggest you take him to see counseling services." He started to walk away but paused in front of Bends. "I think you should carefully evaluate your circle of friends Mr. Benson. Otherwise, there may be unforeseen consequences for your academic career, which would be a shame." He then departed.

"Son of a bitch!" John spat.

"Calm down, John," Lena said rushing to his side.

"Chill man, don't make things worse." Bends said also rushing to John's side.

"Sorry miss, but we have to remove him from the premises. He assaulted a faculty member without provocation." The second security guard a tall Asian man in his early thirties advised.

"He's not going anywhere without me. I'm his fiancee. I know my rights." Lena said firmly.

"Okay, come along then." The first security guard said then added glancing at Bends. "But you stay here."

"No problem," Bends said backing off.

**Elsewhere**

Dr. Paradigm fumed. How dare that youth accost him! The boy had no idea who he was dealing with! No one touched him and remained unscathed for long! He would show John Bolton the error of his ways before the day was out. When he arrived in his office a short time later a persistent buzzing disrupted his revenge dominated train of thought.

Where was that irritating noise coming from? He wondered as he searched his office. At last, he found the culprit. Dr. Bolton's smartphone. He retrieved it from the desk drawer where he left it earlier in the morning. He dismissed the call and was about to throw the device away when a devious thought entered his mind.

He required five candidates for experimentation to meet the demands of his financial benefactor Malcolm Medusa. If memory served him correctly Bolton had four sons. Add in either that Lena girl or Bends and he could hit the magical number of five recruits with ease. All he need do is lure them to a place of his choosing at an appropriate time. His power plant hideaway would be perfect for such an occasion he thought.

"I think a mass text message from dear Dr. Bolton is in order." Dr. Paradigm said evilly.

**Decommissioned Power Plant on the outskirts of Fission City several hours later, night**

"So you guys received texts from dad too?" Cooper Bolton said to his three older brothers and Lena who had arrived with her fiance John.

"Seems so," Clint Bolton said.

"Hey, bro rumor has it you beat up Dr. Paradigm at Fission State this afternoon." Bobby Bolton laughed pointing at John.

"No way," Clint said.

"Way, I heard they called in the riot squad and everything," Cooper said.

"They didn't call the riot squad." Lena Mack said with a pronounced sigh of frustration.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Cooper challenged.

"Simple, because I was there you big dumbly," Lena answered with another loud sigh.

"Oh," Cooper said deflating.

"He stole dad's watch. The one we gave dad for his fiftieth birthday." John said getting in his younger brother's face. He was not at all amused by Bobby's attempt at ill-advised humor.

"Calm down, killer." Boddy laughed backing away from John. "I was only kidding."

"Let the baby have his laugh," Lena said tugging John by his arm. Reluctantly John acquiesced.

"Thanks, I owe you one Lena," Bobby said with a suggestive wink. "Maybe I can show you a good time later."

"Grow up," Lena said glaring daggers at Bobby.

"Guys did you hear me. That creep Paradigm stole our father's watch and now dad is missing. I'm sure the two events are connected." John said.

John desperately needed his family to believe him. Why could they not see the truth? Dr. Paradigm obviously was somehow involved in the mysterious disappearance of their father.

"Maybe," Clint said unconvinced.

"Are you sure it's dad's watch?" Bobby offered. "Could be it just looks similar."

"Guys I'm sure it's the same watch. Dr. Paradigm is responsible for our father's disappearance. I know he is." John insisted.

"What do you think Lena? You saw the watch, right?" Cooper said.

The brothers turned their collective attention on Lena. She licked her lips before she answered. Long seconds ticked by without a further response of any kind.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She said at last.

"Lena how could you say that?" John wanted to know. "You saw the watch. It is the same one."

"I'm, not sure what I saw, okay," Lena said. "Granted it looks like the one that belongs to your father but I can't be 100% sure it is the same."

"I don't believe this," John said throwing his arms up in the air. "My own family thinks I'm crazy."

"More confused than crazy." Bobby offered then fell quiet when John shot him a withering stare.

"I don't care if I appear confused or crazy. I know Dr. Paradigm is involved. I'd bet my thesis on that fact." John contended. "I'll prove his guilt if I have to do so alone." He looked up at the imposing structure behind them. "I'll start my search in there." John stormed away into the darkened power planet.

"John wait," Lena called after him. The other Bolton boys, led by Bobby, began to snicker. "Shame on you three. He's your brother. He needs you now more than ever." She admonished them before heading off after John.

"She's right you know," Clint admitted. The three Bolton brothers followed after John and Lena.

Inside the old planet was even gloomier. Not long after entering the five young people were hopelessly lost in its virtual labyrinth of twisting passages. Intermittently the brothers called out for their missing father without success. The group was about to turn around, try to find their way back when they literally bumped into two large creatures in the darkness.

"Hands off ugly," Lena said kicking the air futilely as she was held three feet off the ground by a powerful claw.

"Hold them fast my loyal creations." Dr. Paradigm said emerging from the gloom.

"What the heck are these things?" Clint blurted out. He, Cooper and Bobby were held firm by Slash the mutant swordfish while Lena and John were held firm in the grip of Slobster the mutant lobster.

"Nighty night," Dr. Paradigm said making each Bolton brother and Lena take a whiff of a chloroform-soaked rag. Everything went black.

When the group came to their senses they were strapped down on five steel tables lined up side by side. "Bobby, you okay?" John asked his nearest brother.

"Tell me this is a bad dream," Bobby moaned.

"I wish," Lena said surveying her surroundings and abnormal company. The two creatures that attacked them stood not far away.

"We all wish," Clint said.

"Aren't any of you the least bit curious what I plan to do with you?" Dr. Paradigm said from his position nearby where he furiously typed commands into a specialized computer terminal.

"No," Cooper said with trepidation.

"What have you done to our father!?" John demanded.

"The same thing I'm about to do to you." Dr. Paradigm answered ominously.

"You're in serious trouble. Kidnapping is a felony. Release us, you sicko." Lena said.

"Eventually my dear, but first," Dr. Paradigm said grinning wickedly.

Five syringes mounted on ceiling attached robotic arms descended. Inside the vials was a pale green liquid. The five young people struggled mightily before the needles plunged into their necks injecting the vile concoction. Their bodies spasmed and they screamed horribly then lay limp.

Dr. Paradigm rushed to their sides. He took their vitals. His lips curled upward in anger.

"I gave them the perfect dosages! They should have become powerful, vicious mutant sharks not perished before a single visible change occurred. How could this have happened!? What a waste of five perfectly good test subjects!" He ranted.

"What should we do with them, doctor?" Slash hissed.

"I don't care, just get them out of my sight. Dump them somewhere far away. I need to think." Dr. Paradigm said departing. He still needed five mutants by tomorrow night if he did not want to disappoint the Malcolm Medusa. "Marvelous, simply marvelous." He muttered bitterly to himself.

"We'll dump them at the beach. High tide will carry them far away." Slobster reasoned. He and Slash collected Lena and the Bolton boys then headed out intent on their grizzly task.

**Coastal Texas, near dawn**

The high tide carried the bodies of the four Bolton Brothers and Lena Mack miles down the coast from where they had been unceremoniously dumped by the mutants Slash and Slobster. When they washed ashore hours later dawn was fast approaching. Another hot day awaited the Gulf Coast of Texas. Temperatures were already sultry.

"My aching head." Bobby Bolton said being the first to recover from the reactive coma induced by the viral mutagen they were pumped full of.

"Ugh, I feel like crap." Clint Bolton said.

"Anyone get the number of the truck that hit us?" Cooper Bolton asked.

"Yuck," Lena said tossing seaweed off her soaking wet body.

"Anyone remember how we got here? Wherever here, is?" John Bolton said surveying his unfamiliar surroundings.

"We're on a beach, I think?" Clint reasoned by way of their surroundings.

"Good deductive thinking there Sherlock," Lena said snarkily.

"Hey, we were in the old deserted power plant when creepy Dr. Paradigm showed up," Bobby said.

"Yeah, we were there searching for dad," Cooper said.

"Two mondo ugly beasties were with the Doc," Clint said.

"They attacked us," Lena said more angry than upset.

"I remember. Then they strapped us down on gurneys or something similar and Dr. Paradigm experimented on us," John said. "That slimeball."

"We should call the fuzz," Bobby offered.

"I agree," Lena said. "Have that unethical bastard arrested."

"People, I don't feel good," Cooper said doubling over in pain.

"Me either," Flint said doubling over.

"Worse gut busting pain ever," Bobby said doubling over.

"Damn that Dr. Paradigm," Lena said doubling over.

"What did he do to us," John said finishing his fiancée's train of thought being the last to double over in agony.

The five fell on the damp, sandy ground. Their bodies shook uncontrollably as they rolled around. Every muscle they possessed seemed to spasm at once. Over the next half hour, the five young adults mutated into large humanoid sharks. Their clothing was mainly destroyed by the process. Flint became a dark brown skinned Hammerhead Shark mutant. Bobby became a light blue skinned Tiger Shark mutant with prominent purple stripes. Cooper keeping with his previous existence, became the largest of the group mutating into an orange-skinned Whale Shark. John became a mutant Great White Shark with dark blue almost black skin. Last but not least Lena became a teal green skinned Greenland Shark mutant. They promptly passed out from the stress of their change on their bodies and minds as the sun rose over the watery horizon. The world welcomed its newest future heroes who would soon take the moniker the Street Sharks!

**A beach outside Fission City Texas, early afternoon**

"W-What are we?" Lena Mack said wiggling her scaly green, webbed fingers experimentally in front of her yellow eyes. She turned her attention toward the surf where she spotted a frightening sight: five large anthropomorphic shark creatures. One of which, the only female in the group, mirror her surprised expression.

"That gene slamming maniac will pay for this." John Bolton said examining his new self. He along with the others had reawakened a few minutes before to find themselves changed beyond recognition.

"Along with whatever he's done to dad." The altered Cooper Bolton reminded them. His voice was full of bitterness.

"Halt, stay where you are!" One member of a pair of male policemen who jumped out of a police jeep ordered. Each drew his sidearm in preparation for trouble.

Around the cops, stunned beachgoers stood back fearful of the mutants and what might occur next. One of whom had notified the authorities of the sharks' presence in the first place.

"The fuzz," Clint Bolton exclaimed. "Somebody must have dropped the hammer on us."

"Better book," Bobby Bolton said.

"Where to, we are on a beach? They have us trapped." Lena asked in a panic. His gaze darted about searching for an escape route.

"Duh, where else the ocean. We are sharks now, remember?" Clint said.

"Good point, I should have thought of that," Lena said.

"I hope we're good swimmers," Bobby said.

"Only one way to find out, c'mon!" John shouted gesturing toward the open sea.

"We repeat, halt or we'll shoot! This is your final warning!" The second cop ordered. Ignoring him the five shark mutants dove into the water a hale of bullets followed them.

"They got away." The first cop said kicking the sand in frustration.

"We better call this one in. Let the chief know we've got a mutant problem." The second cop said.

"Yeah," The first cop said. "Did you see the teeth on those things? I bet a bite from those things could do serious damage." At his words murmurs rose from the nearby crowd.

"Hush," The second cop said calming his overly exuberant partner before turning to the crowd. "There is nothing more to see here people. Please leave the beach. Allow us to do our job. Everything is under control."

**Offshore**

"Where to next?" Bobby asked John.

"We head home, gather our thoughts. Plan our next." John answered. He had always been a natural leader, as such, he easily assumed a dominant planner position within the group.

"Then we make Paradigm pay," Cooper added to which everyone else readily agreed.

"Sounds good, race ya. Bye bye slowpokes," Lena said gliding away through the water. She was by far the fastest of the bunch and seemingly the most agile.

"Hey, wait up!" Bobby called after her followed by John, Clint, and Cooper. Soon they were each in hot pursuit

Bolton House, less than half an hour later

"How did she beat us here by so much?" Bobby lamented as the Bolton boys entered their home only to find Lena there waiting.

Lena was sitting on the kitchen island eating an apple. She finished her snake noisily swallowing the entire fruit core and all. A toothy grin spread across her sharky face.

"What can I say? Just call me speedy, or better yet blitz, scratch that, Blitzy. It sounds more feminine. Yeah until we turn back I'm Blitzy." Lena aka Blitzy said.

"If we are picking cool aliases, I'll be Streex." Bobby said passing a hand over his finned back which sported a purple pattern of stripes. "Even as a shark, I'm fine."

"Same old Bobby. Conceited as ever. A rose by any name, man." Clint snickered.

"Close your big mouth jabber jaws!" Streex said.

"Maybe I should jabber my jaws straight through your hide pretty boy eh I mean shark!" Clint threatened. "Just call me Jab from now on." The two proceeded to exchanged blows.

"Stop it," Cooper yelled slamming his fists into the floor. His action generated a highly localized, but intense tremor that both knocked everyone else present off their feet, including Blitzy off the countertop, and cracked the tile flooring.

"Wow calm down big fella," Blitzy said.

"Must have been 7.0 on the Richter Scale," Jab said.

"Impressive," John said. Absently he picked up a piece of broken tile which he tore apart with his massive teeth.

"Why did you do that?" Blitzy inquired of her fiancee.

"I don't know," John confessed. "I felt an urge."

"We should call you John the ripper and you Cooper, Big Slammu," Streex said.

"How about Ripster instead? Blitzy offered. "Ripper reminds me of Jack the Ripper. Which is not a good thing."

"I like it. Ripster it is." John said.

"Slammu is also pretty nice," Cooper said.

At that point, the sharks heard a door open. Their friend Bens, who was also one of their neighbors, rushed inside having been given a key by their father years ago. He was clearly excited.

"Guys are you here? I've been searching everywhere for you. The city is in an uproar. Five mutants were sighted on the beach this morning. There's talk of the mayor calling in the National Guard." Ben said.

Bens gasped when he beheld his transformed friends. He froze in his tracks. His mouth hung open.

"We've heard," Ripster said.

"Hi Bens," Blitzy said waving.

**Dr. Paradigm's Power Plant Hideout on the outskirts of Fission City, later that afternoon**

"Gee Dr. Paradigm what are you going to tell the Malcolm Medusa now that your latest experiments were duds?" Slash hissed.

"Good question, he'll be angry when he finds out you still don't have what he wants," Slobster correctly observed.

"None of your business!" Dr. Paradigm snapped.

"I'd be worried if I were in your shoes doc," Slash hissed.

"So would I," Slobster said. "Who knows how he could react."

"Silence Slash, Slobster," Dr. Paradigm said perturbed by the constant chatter of his mutated minions. "Whatever, seviant simpleton! I couldn't care less about what you what either of you think!" Dr. Paradigm said. He had classified his unique strain of mutants seviants because they were, at least thus far, solely aquatic based. "I can rebound from my latest failure without incident! I'll show you both! Wait and see!"

Dr. Paradigm was ready to trash his control room when a local news clip on one of the many monitors caught his eye. It detailed a sighting of five humanoid sharks by police officers on a local beach. "They're alive! My calculators were indeed correct!" He said with a grin. "Slash, Slobster assemble my prototype biomechanical battle suit! We're going trawling for sharks." He commanded his voice rife with excitement.

"Really doc, they could be anywhere by now." Slash hissed. "What makes you think they'd stick around?"

"True, why waste our time? Shouldn't we be gathering new specimens for genetic manipulation?" Slobster commented.

"Short-sighted fools! Have I taught you nothing?! I know exactly where they went." Dr. Paradigm said. "Back home, no doubt hoping their wayward father might return. They'll soon regret their latest show of sentimentality. Emotional entanglement of any type, be it romantically based, a familial bond, or a friendship, is a weakness. Ultimately only ruthlessness pays. Never forget that my minions. I'll enjoy teaching these sharks that lesson a second time."

**Bolton House in Fission City, night**

"That's the story Bens." Ripster declared after he with help from the other shark mutants finished a lengthy exposition of their origins. By which time the four Bolton brothers along with Blitzy and Bens had gathered in the living room.

"Unreal," Bens said collapsing into Doctor Bolton's old recliner.

"Question is what do we do now?" Blitzy said. "I don't know about you guys, but I really don't want to spend the rest of my life like this." She gestured at her greatly altered form. The male mutants eagerly voiced their agreement with her statement.

"We could call the police. Turn Dr. Paradigm in." Slammu offered somewhat naively.

"Fat chance," Jab grumbled. "We'd be the ones arrested not Paradigm. Remember the beach, bro?"

"Jab's right." Streex lamented. "It'd be our word against that creep's. And we know what little consideration mutants are given by most people. We'd be toast."

"Besides Dr. Paradigm is a respected, world-renowned geneticist. Even if we weren't mutants, no one will believe us without hardcore proof." Ripster reasoned hating himself for using the term "respected" and the name "Dr. Paradigm" in the same sentence after what had happened.

"I wish dad were here. He'd know what to do." Slammu sulked. "I miss him so much." He sniffed a second later.

"I miss him too, big fella," Ripster said patting his brother on the back. Secretly he wondered if their father was even still alive. Best not voice that concern until he knew one way or the other he decided.

"We all do," Streex said.

"We'll find out what Paradigm did to Dr. Bolton. I promise." Blitzy said her voice full of determination.

"And make him pay," Jab said a glint of anger flashed in his usually placid eyes.

"Any ideas what our next move should be?" Bens asked.

No one could think of any. Each of the six looked at each other. Ripster shrugged when his eyes locked with those of Blitzy she returned the gesture. The silence continued to reign. The uncomfortable silence was broken a few minutes later by a low whistle which rapidly grew louder.

"Huh," Jab said.

"Hit the deck!" Ripster said as his eyes grew wide with realization.

Bens and the Sharks fell to the floor. They narrowly avoided an explosion caused by a small surface to surface missile which slammed through the exterior wall and then decimated the living room. The overhead lights flicked before failing completely. Thick clouds of smoke, dust, and other matter swirled obscuring everything. The six coughed violently. They squinted to see through the debris laden air. A trio of figures loomed out of the darkness. Two of their faces covered by modified respirators the third's head was encased in a transparent bubble-shaped helmet. Slash and Slobster each held a laser rifle.

"Hello, sharks surprised I found you so soon?" The voice of Dr. Paradigm said. "Don't be, your faces are all over local news. Some fool has even dubbed you five the 'Street Sharks' of all things. A rather pedestrian moniker I must say."

The not so good doctor wore a yellow and grey biomechanical suit which towered nearly seven feet tall. Its large size was on par with that of the sharks, save the even bigger Slammu and that of his two Seaviates. The right arm of which bristled with an array of high tech weapons, including a laser blaster. A top its doomed helmet three evenly spaced LEDs projected beams of concentrated white-blue light that illuminated the now dark room.

"I see you thrived with my, improvements upon your persons. I am pleased." Dr. Paradig said with a smirk.

"What do you want monster!?" Blitzy growled between coughs. The Street Sharks and Bens slowly get to their feet.

Dr. Paradigm laughed. He wagged his gloved left index finger at her admonishingly."A word of advice my dear. One who sports such a unique look, should not use the term 'monster' so freely."

Blitzy growled at Dr. Paradigm bearing her impressive teeth. Ripster placed his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from physically reacting further. "Wait," He wheezed.

"Anyone else feel kind of wozzy?" Jab coughed shaking his head to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm light-headed," Streex wheezed.

"We've been gassed!" Bens coughed pointing at the protective headgear of the villains.

"An astute observation Bens." Dr. Paradigm said. "Aside from the sharks, perhaps I can make use of you in some capacity. At the very least, you can be fonder for further genetic experimentation."

"No thanks." Bens coughed. "I prefer myself unaltered."

"A narrow vision." Dr. Paradigm said. "Subdue and seize them, my minions!"

"A once Dr. Paradigm." Slash hissed. He and Slobster approached weapons at the ready.

"We can't let them, captor, us, not again!" Slammu coughed.

"Slammu's right, goodness knows what'll happen this time." Streex seconded.

In spite of their weakened state, the Street Shark sprang into action. Ripster and Blitzy being the closest to their foes grasped the gun barrels in their titanic jaws tearing said apart. Jab and Streex followed up by tackling the startled Slash and Slobster respectively pinning them to the ground. Slammu squared off with Dr. Paradigm.

"Insolent creatures," Dr. Paradigm bellowed. "I am your master! I created you! You will obey me!"

"No can do doc," Slammu said.

Slammu threw a massive left hook. The impact of which dented the chest plate of Dr. Paradigm's mech suit. The dastardly madman staggered back a steep. He glanced down in disbelief.

"We're no one's slaves," Blitzy said her voice full of ire at the notion.

"I'll teach you mutants respect!" Dr. Paradigm shouted. He fired his laser at the sharks.

"Watch out," Ripster said. He grabbed the right arm of Dr. Paradigm's mech suit misdirecting the energy bolts.

"Release me at once!" Dr. Paradigm ordered.

"Sure thing, but first mind if I take care of your toy?" Ripster said.

Ripster crushed the laser attachment. One last errant bolt flew through the open door into the kitchen next door where it hit the microwave oven igniting an electrical fire. The flames quickly spread. Soon much of the house was engulfed in a blazing inferno.

"Everyone out," Ripster yelled.

It was already too late. A massive explosion was triggered when the flames came into contact with the suspended gas in the ruined living room. Within minutes the entire structure crumbled.

Outside, sometime later

"That could have gone better." Jab groaned rubbing his head. He stood up getting off the ground. "On the upside my head's clear."

"Same here," Streex said.

"Um guys, where's Bens?" Blitzy asked. Her eyes darted around searching for their absent friend.

"Dammit, Paradigm most have taken him," Ripster said remembering that Dr. Paradigm grabbed Bens arm right before the explosion.

"We have to get him back," Slammu said.

"Where do you suppose Dr. Strangelove took Bens anyway?" Streex wondered.

"I can think of one place," Ripster replied grimly.

**Dr. Paradigm's Abandoned Power Plant Hideout, an hour later**

Bens found himself strapped down to a gurney. No matter how hard he struggled he could not break his bonds. After a while, he simply gave up. Nearby Dr. Paradigm, no longer in his mech suit, hummed a popular tune while he readied a metal tray full of instruments.

"Hey man let me go!" Bens said seeing the tray.

"Don't worry, I will. After I've improved upon you." Dr. Paradigm said picking up a large syringe full of a pale yellow liquid. "I think you'll make an effective piranha mutant. A worthy addition to my growing collection. Furthermore, once you've been converted I'll be one step closer to securing the services of your fine friends. Four against five rather than three will help even the odds. Wouldn't you agree?" Paradigm approached the helpless young man.

"What will my orthodontist say." Bens said renewing his struggles.

At that moment the unconscious forms of Slobster and Slash, who Dr. Paradigm told to guard the entrance of the plant, were throw at his feet. Five angry shark mutants appeared. They collectively snarled at Paradigm.

"It's over Dr. Paradigm, release Bens!" Ripster commanded pointing at Dr. Paradigm.

"Not until I've finished!" Dr. Paradigm screeched. He lunged forward to stab the needle into Bens' neck.

"Oh no you don't," Blitzy said.

Blitzy closed the distance between them in a heartbeat pushing Dr. Paradigm away from Bens. Paradigm fell backward. He landed on the syringe that fell from his hand. He screamed in pain when the needle pierced his skin.

Stumbling to his feet Dr. Paradigm cursed his foes in colorful fashion. He plucked the syringe from his back. "You, you, you," He stammered angrily. "I, I, I'll crush you like the rebellious rabble you are!" He gripped his head. A tremor of intense pain ran through his body. "Arggh," He screamed in agony. His body morphed into that of a humanoid piranha! Other than his vaguely human complexion everything else was pure, fanged fishy horror!

"Dr. Paradigm, nay we should call him Dr. Piranoid from now on." Streex could not help but laugh.

"My beautiful human body! You, creatures, have ruined it!" The freshly dubbed Dr. Piranoid raged.

"Who you calling creatures, creature." Blitzy laughed.

"It's done between us doc. We've won." Ripster said.

The Street Sharks, after freeing a grateful Bens, encircled Dr. Piranoid. There was nowhere to retreat. Ripster was right Piranoid thought ruefully. He had indeed lost. Outwitted by five young people with no previous experience of fighting high-level crime. How could this have happened?

"Retreat," Ripster said as the group heard approaching police sirens.

"Excuse me," Blitzy said to her love. Her eyes questioning him as much as did her words.

"We can't win. If we stay and fight we could get caught by the cops. Dr. Paradigm is a well respect university professor they'll never believe our story without proof." He explained. She indicated her understanding with a reluctant nod.

"Guys you heard Ripster, fall back!" Blitzy said. The Street Sharks and Bens ran out of the power plant.

"They sure showed you eh doc?" Slobster goaded.

"Shut up you cretin of a crustacean!" Dr. Paradigm snapped only to resume his Piranoid state. He then tried an experiment. He took slow, calming breaths until he was free of anger. Accordingly, he became Paradigm again. "The change is unstable. It must be triggered by heightened emotions, in particular, anger."

"Gee isn't that interesting," Slash taunted.

"Enough of your lip." Dr. Paradigm said struggling to maintain his cool. "Get out of sight before police arrive."

**Beneath Fission State University the next day, afternoon**

"You're sure nobody else knows about this place?" Streex asked Bens.

"I'm sure." Bens said smiling. "These underground facilities are part of a massive bomb shelter built back in the 1950s through the 1960s. The place was decommissioned after the Cold War ended. The only reason I know about them is that I'm a dedicated spelunker. I discovered the complex last summer, The best part is there's running water, electricity and even internet access."

"Good, we'll be safe here until we can help stop Dr. Paradigm from destroying any more lives," Ripster said.

"And find dad," Slammu added.

"And find dad." Ripster agreed. He turned attention to the others. "Are you in?" He asked.

"Of course," Blitzy said without hesitation. Wherever Ripster led she would follow. In many ways, they only had each other now.

The five shark mutants and one human placed their hands together, one over another. With a determined chant of "Street Sharks forever!" they pulled their hands apart. Together they would face whatever challenges the future held.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note -**

**This story started as part of "Miwa the Fifth Turtle", however, I feel it deserves to be its own standalone series. If there is enough interest I'll make this an ongoing. I think the Street Sharks deserve a modernized reboot or reimagining thus I'm giving it a whirl. **


End file.
